This invention is directed to a protective support for a faucet or yard sprinkler which will prevent undue damage to a sprinkler or faucet during use.
It is well known that considerable damage may be rendered to an underground pipe or a riser pipe connected to a faucet or sprinkler head in a yard. Damage to the faucet and or pipe connection may be caused by overextending a hose connected to the faucet where the hose is pulled at such a force that the riser pipe breaks at the feed pipe. Further, it is known that sprinklers may be caught by a lawn mower, or vandals may attempt to pull the sprinkler from the ground causing damage to the pipe connection.